The Reunion Show/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Randy Bravo: You watched their triumphs, --It shoes when Barbie got her driver's licence (which was Licensed to Drive)-- Randy Bravo: And tragedies, --It shows Barbie, Stacie and Chelsea making spaghetti, which is a flashback from Rhapsody in Buttercream-- Randy Bravo: A season of back-stabbing intrigue and passion, Drama not sold seperately. Now, let's get the dish on everybody's favorite dolls, I'm Randy Bravo and this is the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse Reunion show! Barbie! Raquelle! Ryan! And Ken! --When the camera points at Ken, Ryan looks at the camera and shows off his muscles and he kisses his muscles and Ken punches him with his elbows-- Randy Bravo: So Barbie, Raquelle's none-stop scemming must drive you up the wall, ha? Barbie: There's no scemming, Randy, (laughs). But things sure are more interesting when Raquelle's around. Randy Bravo: If by interesting, you mean, hilarious! --Then the camera switched to the T.V. and in the T.V. Barbie was putting her hands in the cement on the sidewalk-- Barbie: Oh! Thank you to all my fans! What an amazing honor! Raquelle: Yes! Thank you to all my fans too! The honor is- Barbie fans: Eeee! Barbie! --Then the crowd ran over Raquelle and Raquelle's head was stuck in the cement and the camera switched to the reunion show-- Raquelle: Boooring! Why I'd even agree to do a second-rate show like this? Randy Bravo: Ah, you begged us to come on to promote your new book. --Raquelle goes close to the camera showing her new book-- Raquelle: It's called Raquelle! The story of me! As told by me! And you lucky people, there's an audience give away! Hit it, Ryan! --And Ryan is putting Raquelle's books in a slingshot and pulls the rubber string and the books fly towards the audience-- Audience: Ow! Ow! Ow, my eye! Randy Bravo: This season featured plenty of Ken-Ryan fireworks. When it comes to Barbie, both dudes just had to be the alpha doll. --The camera switched to the T.V. again (showing to Pet Peeve)-- Ken & Ryan: What are you doing here? Petsitting. No I'm petsitting. Stop saying everything I say! --Both dudes fight in a vent and the bottom part of the vent broke and they fall to Barbie's closet and Ken's sherbit lands on Ryan's head and then they both fight again on Barbie's frontyard-- Ryan: Not the face! --Then Ryan carries Ken and used his head to ring the doorbell and Chelsea answered the door-- Ryan & Ken: I'm taking Barbie to the Malibu Gala Ball. Chelsea: She's at a photo shoot in Rio. The ball is next Saturday. --Then Chelsea slames the door and Ryan drops Ken on purpose and the camera switches to the Reunion Show again-- Randy Bravo: Awkward! Ken: Move over! Ryan: No! You move over! --The both dudes fight with their backs then they fall on the floor-- Randy Bravo: Anyway, we saw again, and again this season that Ken will do anything for his lady. --Then the camera switches to the TV and in the TV Barbie is very sick-- Skipper: Can I get you anything, Barbie? Barbie: Ah, I could sure use some lightly chilled flavored mineral water, please. Aah! --Then a hook with a bottle of water bumped into Barbie-- Barbie: Really, Skipper? --Then the hook was really a long hook that Skipper was holding from outside-- Ken: Huh! My poor, sick angel! --Then Ken brings her everything she needs as fast as he cn-- Barbie: Oh Ken, that was so sweet of you! But aren't you afraid of plastic pox? Ken: Anything for you Barbie. Besides what's the worse that could happen? --Then Ken catches Barbie's plastic pox-- Ken: The worse that could happen is spending all day with you! Sweet! --Then the camera switched to the Reunion Show-- Randy Bravo & Audience: Aaaaw! Randy Bravo: There you have it folks! True doll love! Raquelle & Ryan: Booo! Boooo! --Barbie and Ken were hugging each other on the couch while Raquelle & Ryan were saying "boo"-- Randy Bravo: And if you thought this season was cray-cray, next season we take this show on the road to, Paris! --Then everyone from the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse, season 1 was wearing a French hat and the backround was in Paris. Ryan was showing off his muscles, Raquelle was flirting other guys in Paris, Skipper was taking pictures, Stacie was looking around the place, Barbie was holding a bag of french bread, Ken was pretending that he is a mime, Nikki was reading a magazine about Paris and Teresa was pointing at something and smiling-- Chelsea: Ooh-la-la! Très chic! --Then the backround of Paris was really a wodden wall and it fell down right after Chelsea was finished talking and behind the wall was Tawny reading a magazine and the schlond poofa was on the couch and when the wall fell down everyone was surprised except Teresa, she keeps on smiling-- Raquelle: I'll be in my dressing room. Barbie: See you next season, everybody! Transcript Guide